


Joyful Paradice

by UnderDorkTale



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Murder, Backstory, Caring, Contracts, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insanity, Light Dom/sub, Miscarriage, Mother Complex, Multi, Murder, Musicians, Partner Betrayal, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderDorkTale/pseuds/UnderDorkTale
Summary: This is just something that I will write in my offtime because The We Happy Few Fandom is dry atm, I might be wrong but still.This is a rewrite of an old story so enjoy!





	Joyful Paradice

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful young woman.

She was small and had silky red hair that hung just above her buttocks, she had bright green eyes that shined in the daylight like a precious family jewel. She always had a smile on her face where ever she went, she was kind to others and her voice was a gift from heaven. She would often sing near any fountain in Wellington Wells, she always said that the blooming flowers and running water from the fountain gave her peace and joy. 

Later in life this woman became a singer, her gifted voice was music to everyone’s ears. They would dance and try their best to sing along as well. She became an Icon in Wellington Wells, everyone knew her, she almost as famous as Uncle Jack himself. But as the years have gone by she started appearing less and less on stage…

She had found, what we all can assume was, a lover. It was one of the many Bobby’s that she had laid eyes on for quite some time now. These two love birds became husband and wife just a few years later and they couldn’t be anymore happier…

Until tragedy struck the couple…

The husband went insane and was declared a downer. He was chased out of the place to live in the garden district for the rest of his short lived days. The wife was devastated and had to take extra amounts of Joy to keep her reputation in balance, this made the situation worse as she lost someone again…this time a small unborn child…Now she was getting desperate, she tried to keep a smile but sobbed when no one was looking, she was becoming a downer!

Then one day during one of her performances, she noticed a man in the back of the crowd, he wore dark mysterious clothing and had a wicked smile on his face. It was one of those doctors, who can smell a downer form miles away. The doctor folded his arms and disappeared into the crowd.

After her performance, the singer went back stage where she was cornered by the doctors, his sinister grin frightened the poor singer but the doctor just chuckled, he told the singer that he knew she was off her Joy but was willing to make a deal with her to stay quiet. The singer looked into the eyes of this insane doctor as her knees shook, he also said that is she finishes the task, then she can see her husband again.

The Singer looked at the doctor in shock and tears welded up in her bright green eyes, she had mixed emotions about this but she felt hopeful that she’ll get to see her dear darling husband once again, then they could flee Wellington Wells and be happy for ever. She agreed to the deal and the doctor gave a sly chuckle thanking her for her cooperation. 

This is where my story begins…

I gave a soft sigh as I stood in front of the huge doors of the care home, I could already hear them chattering and laughing, my hands shook in anticipation, today was the day the downer would arrive. All I had to do was gain his trust and lore him into the doctors lab… Which was no easy task. I grabbed the doorknob gently and twist it, opening the large oak door to the care home. The room fell silent as I entered “Evenin' fellas…” I said in a hushed voice, my shoulders were slumped and my movements were slow as I walked further through the home “Good evening Norton! Have a pleasant day in the market?” Constable Lesley asked and I slowly shook my head and the wicker basket that was once in my hand fell to the floor with a soft thud.

One bobby took the basket away to begin with dinner and another one helped me up to my room to freshen up for dinner, even though this was all an act, I felt like a proud mother to these “broken" Bobby’s. We worked as a family and I was their “mother".   
I thanked the Bobby for helping me up the flight of stairs and continued to walk slowly to the master bedroom, the master bedroom was fit for a king. It had a large round bed in the centre and high ceilings, the furniture were a faded white and the closets with filled with slightly torn clothes that have yet to be fixed, but those are for another day.  
I picked out my best dress, it was the color of my eyes, a nice jade green. I styled my hair to the point of perfection, red as blood and soft as a newborn kittens fur. I picked a bottle of simple perfume, it smelled like Double Delights, it was a delightful fragrance if I do say so myself. I heard a knock on the door, dinner must be ready. I open the door to reveal two Bobby’s, all dressed up in their torn clothes and ready to escort me to the dining room.

Dinner was always a big celebration, with a feast made for only the best of the best. Lots of food was prepared but it would be all gone because I live with more than 17 boys, so I would take what I could and it would be delicious every time. I sat down and try to enjoy dinner, tonight we ate Shepherd’s pie with roasted vegetables and a piece of corn on the cob.   
Usually after dinner I would take a walk outside just before curfew, but tonight was different, because tonight was the night that I met the downer that I was trying to lore. I was peacefully sitting in on the steps, just looking up at the beautiful night sky, just thinking about the future when I heard footsteps coming towards me, I looked around slowly, making the stalker aware that I knew of his or hers presents…

Then I looked up and saw him, the downer that I was suppose to lore…he was tall with a long face and thick rimmed glasses that were slightly cracked, he looked pale and I felt my heart beat in my chest. I slowly got up and walked towards this frightened man, he was hesitant but I held out my hand with a charming smile…

“You’re safe now, sir.”


End file.
